


My Cup of Tea

by lesbianlegend



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Quarantine, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, i use tom's dog as a plot device, no use of (Y/N)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianlegend/pseuds/lesbianlegend
Summary: You're stuck in London with Tom Hiddleston when the lock-down starts. He doesn't want you to be stuck in the hotel for months and invites you to stay with him. What were you supposed to do, decline?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Consider buying me a kofi if you like my work!!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/baptainwalaska

You've known Tom for quite a few years. It all started when you met him at a pub, a little pissed, and trying to find your friend. You bumped into him, quite literally, and started talking for awhile until your friend found you. He gave you his number and made sure you weren't driving yourself back to your hotel. When he was content you were safe, he smiled and said his goodbyes. It took you two days to use his number and three days after that you met up with him again, this time at a café. That was when you recognized who he was. That was when you heard his laugh for the first time in real life. Again, you talked for awhile and again, it ended with him seeing you off in a cab but this time, it ended with a hug.

Since then, you've stayed in touch and visited him a few times, mostly around the holidays. This year though, it was the beginning of May and you felt the sudden urge to fly to London to see Tom. So you did. After checking into your hotel, you found yourself at his door, tight in his arms.

"Darling, you're here!" He loosened his hold on you. "Why are you here?"

"Disappointed, Hiddles?" His arms tightened around you again and you heard his quiet laugh in your ear.

"Never."

> * * *

You and Tom spent every free second available together. Between cafés, museums, and just walks with him and Bobby; you were having the time of your life.

And then the quarantine started.

"Tom, I'm going to be stuck in London now." You were in your hotel room with your phone to your ear, lying down on the bed. "In this damn hotel. For god knows how long."

"Nonsense, stay with me." He had to be joking, right? "You know I have that spare room you could stay in."

"I would feel bad, you'd be stuck with me." You let out a sigh and rolled over onto your stomach.

"Darling, I would feel bad knowing I'm the reason you're stuck in a hotel." Damn him. He was going to guilt you into staying with him. It wouldn't work. "Plus, there's no one else I'd rather be stuck with.” The puppy eyes were practically audible.

Damn him. It worked.

By that afternoon you were checked out and standing in his spare bedroom.

“All set up, darling? I was thinking we could get takeout tonight.” He walked into the room with you and sits on the bed.

“Sounds great, Tom,” you say and smile. You might have been looking at him too long.

“Love? Is something wrong-?”

“No! No, of course not. I’m just not used to the,” you gesture your hand at him. “Domestic Loki look.”

Tom laughs and stands. Ever since he began filming for the Loki show, he grew out his hair and dyed it black.

“It does take a bit to get used to.” He’s walking over to you now. “However, it does come in handy if—" his voice smoothly switches into Loki’s as he leans down and whispers in your ear. “-I need you to kneel, darling.” A shiver runs down your spine and you freeze. Your eyes flutter shut as you feel his hand snake around your waist.

“Tom-!” He picks you up, bridal style and laughs.

“Sorry, darling. Couldn’t resist. I know you’re not a part of my army.”

“Loki’s army? No.” You wrap your hands around his neck and rest your head on his shoulder. “Yours? Always.” This gets another laugh from him as he puts you down on the couch.

“I’ll call for takeout. Your usual, yes?” He starts walking out of the room to find his phone.

“Yeah. That’s perfect.” You lean back on the couch and let your eyes shut. God, what that man could do to you.

A sigh escapes your lips as you vaguely hear him on the phone in the next room. This was going to go horribly.

* * *

By the time you had finished eating, the sky had turned dark and it was getting late. You yawned and stretched your arms as Tom gazed at you from his spot across the table.

"Tired, darling?"

"A little yeah." You stood and took your plate with you, preparing to clean. Suddenly, he was behind you and took the plate from you hands.

"I'll take care of this. You go and change into your nighties, alright?" You smiled and glanced up at him.

"Okay. Thanks, Tom." You began to walk away but his voice stopped you.

"Always, love." This made you smile again as you continued walking to get changed.

After getting changed into a too-big tee-shirt and some shorts, you went to find Tom to say goodnight and thank you. He was no longer in the kitchen and the table was clean. Tom wasn't in the living room either but before you could call for him, you heard him humming. Following the sound, you ended up in front of the door of his room.

"Tom?" You reached to open the door as you spoke. "I just wanted to say-" The door was fully open and there he stood in nothing but his boxers. You stood, paralyzed for a moment. Your brain must have stopped working as you finished your sentence. "-Thank you!" He began laughing as you slammed the door shut, ran to your room. and threw yourself on the bed.

Without even having the chance to mentally berate yourself, he came in the room and sat next to you.

"Didn't even bother putting a shirt on, huh?" You turned to look at him.

"You didn't bother knocking," He shot back with a smile. You groaned.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, Tom!"

"Of course you didn't, darling." He ran a hand through your hair and leaned down to place a kiss on your cheek. "You're welcome by the way. I don't know if you meant 'thank you for letting me stay' or 'thank you for the show' but either way, you're welcome, darling."

"You're going to be the death of me, Hiddles."

_"Ehehehe."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! Comments are both encouraged and enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider buying me a kofi if you like my work!!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/baptainwalaska

You wake up to the sound of the kettle whistling. Sitting up in bed, you yawn and stand. Tom is busying himself with a cup of tea as you lightly pad behind him. He's wearing plaid pants that hang low on his hips and a Loki tee-shirt.

"Care for some tea, darling?" Tom turns around to face you and smiles.

"Ah, I'm more of a coffee person. What do you have for breakfast?" As you spoke, he leaned against the counter and began sipping from his mug.

"I was about to make eggs. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

You sat on the counter admiring him as he worked until a thought crossed your mind.

"Tom, come here please?" You spread your legs a little wider while he walked over. "Lean down." He stood between your legs and did as you asked.

His hair was soft as you ran your hands through it. Carefully removing a hair elastic from your wrist, you tied his hair up into a small bun. You glanced down to see his eyes closed and a content look on his face.

"All done." He stood to his full height again and you put both your hands on either side of his face.

Tom laughed and leaned his head into your hand. "How do I look, darling?"

"Like a hipster Loki," you smiled at him. He continued to look into your eyes as you looked into his. It was almost romantic until you smelt the eggs burning. "Erm, Tom?"

"Yes, love?" You nodded to the eggs. "Oh! Oh, I must have been-" he paused as he went to throw out the eggs. "Distracted."

Later in the day, the two of you went out shopping since you used the last of the eggs and Tom felt like he needed to stock up on your favourite snacks. You both but on your face masks and Tom opted for a baseball hat as well to better hide himself.

With a cart full of snacks and a couple cartons of eggs, you both were laughing over some horrible joke Tom had said.

"Darling," he nudged you and pointed at an aisle labeled, 'Spirits.' You smiled and nodded response.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun." Together, it was decided to be a movie night and apparently, booze.

He picks a bottle of whiskey and you chose your favourite off the shelf.

“I couldn’t agree more, darling.”

After dinner, the both of you decided on Only Lovers Left Alive so you could get drunk and critique his performance. After a few glasses, you were giggling over Tom’s hair which he styled to look like Adam’s.

“What was the goal with this movie, Tommy?”

“I dunno. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s good. You’re good.” He smiled in response. “The O-Negative pops… very seductive.”

He laughs loudly and places a hand on your shoulder, pulling you closer to him on the couch. “That was the goal, darling. They are lovers, after all.”

You must have had too much because the next words out of your mouth you regretted immediately. “I’m jealous of Tilda. You seem like a great kisser.” The giggling faded and he looked down at you. You looked away and picked your almost-empty glass up to sip from it again.

“Care to find out, darling?” He’s had too much.

“You’ve had too much.”

“Nonsense.” He started pulling you closer.

His eyes closed as yours grew wider. This was what you wanted, right?

Your faces were inches apart as his eyes opened and looked into yours. He placed a soft kiss on your cheek and laughed.

"Consider that a preview, darling." Your blush grew stronger as you put your head on Tom's shoulder.

“I think I prefer you in Crimson Peaks.” You smile at him, trying to change the topic, and pull your legs up next to you on the couch.

“Want to watch that after this?”

“Nah, I’m kind of tired.” Almost proving your point, you laid down, using his lap as a pillow.

“Am I comfortable, darling?” He smirked and ran a hand through your hair.

“Very.”

By the end of the movie, you were sound asleep on Tom. Carefully, he picked you up in his arms and stood up. He began walking to your room as you mumbled in your sleep, making him laugh quietly. Tom laid you down in your bed and sat next to you. You mumbled something again.

“What was that, love?”

“Stay. You smell nice.”

Again, he laughed and laid next you.

“Cuddle me, Hiddles.”

“You’re very demanding, love.” You squirmed closer to him and he wrapped his arm around you.

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Hmm?”

“‘Love’ and ‘Darling.’” You looked up to him with wide, tired eyes. “Is it a British thing?”

“ _Eheheh_. I suppose it is.” He pulled you closer to him and closed his eyes. You closed yours too and sighed.

“You’re comfy.”

“You’ve mentioned that before.” You mumbled something to him. “What was that, darling?”

“Good night, Tommy.” You patted his cheek with a bit too much force and fell asleep in his arms. He gazed down at you with a smile and placed a hand on your hand, the one still on his cheek. 

"Good night, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! Comments are both encouraged and enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just want to say I'm sorry for deleting this chapter only to repost it with a different ending. My mood change and thus, so did my feelings on the chapter. Second, I want to say this isn't going to update for a while. I'm taking a break from technology. I'm not doing so hot(this may be obvious from how I poured too much of my real emotions into this chapter. Bonus points if you can find the exact spot). Lastly, I want to say thank you for your support. See you in maybe a month or so(if you want it to go faster, kick my brain and tell it to give me the happy drugs).
> 
> Much Love,  
> JJ, the lesbian legend that writes straight fanfic

You woke up in Tom's arms at a little passed three in the morning. He was breathing peacefully, and truly, a sight to behold. You scooted closer to him and closed your eyes again.

You woke up, this time around nine. Tom was no longer in your bed. The sheets were still warm, meaning he got up only a few moments ago.

"Tom?" You climbed out of bed in hopes to find him and apologize for pulling him into bed with you.

Hearing his singing, you followed his voice to his room and opened the door. You heard the water running and leaned against the door frame to talk to him.

"Tom!" His singing stopped suddenly and he peeked his head out of the curtain. He still had shampoo in his hair.

"Yes, darling?" You really couldn't help but laugh, he looked adorable.

"Erm, two things..." You paused. Looking at him, somehow any regret from last night washed away. "Are you alright with pancakes? I might make pancakes."

"That sounds lovely." You push your weight off the door and begin to walk away. "Darling?" He leans out of the shower farther, trying to keep you in view. "The second thing?"

"Wasn't important."

"Whatever, you say darling." Again you try to walk way. "Oh! Wait!" And again you're stopped. "Last night was wonderful." The blood rushed to your cheeks which made him laugh. You caught him mumble something as he ducked back into the shower. You're 90% sure he said, "That's my favourite colour."

When he came out of the shower, he wore a simple green polo and black slacks. His hair was still wet and slicked back.

“Good morning, Tom!” He smiled at you. “Pancakes are ready!” He took a plate you made with pancakes and fruit on it and sat across from you. “Tom?”

“Yes, darling?” He paused before putting a strawberry in his mouth.

“Why do so many of your characters have long, black hair? I can’t decide whether you look more like Loki or Thomas Sharpe.” He laughs again and finishes chewing before answering.

“Well which would you prefer?” He switches voices as he speaks. “To be ruled, like you were always made to be?” Tom leaned closer over the table. “To be at your knees before me?” His voice switches again. “Or, maybe,” he reaches out to you and you take his hand just for dramatic measures. “We have a link between our hearts. Without you, my love, without this link, with broken by distance to time, my heart would cease to be and I would die.”

“Bravo, Tom!” You would have take your hand from his to applaud but he held it in a grip that you felt couldn’t be broken.

“Thank you, darling.” He speaks again in his normal voice and laughs.

The two of you continue to eat together as you hold his hand on the table. Neither of you pull away or mention it, you there you sit, trying to eat pancakes with one hand. He finishes before you, just sitting and stealing glances at you. Neither of you can break the silence, you don’t know what to say. It almost feels as if the scene hasn’t ended. So you don’t let it as an idea crosses your mind.

“Sir Sharpe,” he looks up at you. “I fear I must leave Allerdale Hall. Something about this place… It doesn’t feel quite right.” Understanding what you’re doing, he stands and moves next to you.

“Edith, my darling, you know I can’t let you go.” He pulls you to your feet and flush with his chest. “Darling, you can’t leave, you know this.”

“Thomas,” You whine, and he shudders. Hearing you say his name like that does something to him. You wrap your arms around his neck, committed to the scene. “There is something wrong with this house! It’s almost as if it is alive…”

“A house this old, you should know it is.” He picks you up and places you on the nearest counter to stand between your legs. Something tells you that he’s using this scene to his advantage. He puts his head on your shoulder.

“Thomas-! This scares me.” You run your hands through his hair and let them rest on his neck

“It should.” He lifts his head and looks you dead in the eyes.

“Thomas, this doesn’t feel right.” You’re still committed to your roll but Tom?

“Well maybe it should.” You think he’s speaking as himself. About something else.

“Thomas…” He puts his hands on your waist as he says your name in response. “I—”

“Yes, darling?” Tom looks in your eyes searching for something. You know he finds it as he takes a step back.

“I think this is a horrible idea.”

“Pardon?”

“I should never be an actress. I don’t think I’m cut out for it.” You hop off the counter and go to clean the dishes from breakfast.

“I think you did a marvelous job, darling.” This makes you laugh.

“Well thank you kindly, Thomas.”

* * *

The dishes have been cleaned and Tom went on a walk. Bobby refused to leave your side so here you were, curled up on the couch with your favourite dog and thinking yourself into a hole.

You know you’re both waiting on the other. Tom wants you to be completely comfortable before doing something but you? You’re hesitating. You’ve been friends for so long, what if it doesn’t work and ruins everything? This is the great Tom Hiddleston we’re talking about, the one who dated Taylor Swift. You’re both scared and you’re not sure if you should fix that fear by jumping in headfirst or not jumping in at all.

Somehow, you’re scared of him. How do you fix this?

Temporarily with that one song you could listen to all day, blasting in your ears, Bobby, and maybe a Hiddleston Hug when he comes back.

“How do I tell him, Bobby?” The dog perks up at hearing his name and you begin to scratch his head. “How do I say, ‘Thomas William Hiddleston, after being you’re friend I fell for you like an idiot and that makes me terrified.’ How do I say that, Bobby?”

Tom however, who heard this whole thing and just came back from his walk, wants nothing more to make this a romantic moment, reply “Just like that,” and live happily ever after.

Right now you’re both thinking the exact same thing.

_But it’s not a fairy tale._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's very clear I haven't seen Crimson Peak. Comments are both encouraged and enjoyed as per usual.
> 
> Consider buying me a kofi if you like my work!!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/baptainwalaska


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider buying me a kofi if you like my work!!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/baptainwalaska

Tom processed what you had said and decided it best for him to leave so you could have time to yourself. This plan, however, was ruined when Bobby jumped off the couch and ran over to him. You looked up to see what Bobby saw.

”Tom! Hey! Did you just get back?” You rubbed you arms out of nervousness.

”Yes, darling, I did.” He pauses for a moment and then realizes what to do next. He wants to give you a chance. “Why? Are you hiding something from me?” Tom peers over your shoulder in search of something that is clearly not there. You, of course, just laugh nervously. 

“Never.” You walk to him and wrap your arms around him. “Hugs,” you mutter into his chest. “I need a Hiddles hug.” Tom laughs and complies. 

You both stand there, in each other’s arms as Bobby sits patiently and sniffs your legs. 

Tom ends the hug by kissing your forehead and holding your shoulders, keeping you at arms length to look you in the eyes. 

“Go get ready, darling. I have a surprise for tonight.”

* * *

In about half an hour later, you’re carefully combing a mascara wand through your lashes. Tom still hasn’t told you where you were going so you opted for an outfit in the middle of formal and casual. Putting the mascara back on the bathroom counter, you admired yourself in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. There was a slight smudge of eyeshadow on your cheek but before you had the chance to fix it, Tom was calling your name.

“Coming!” You hurried to grab your purse and meet Tom at the door but the sight you saw made you stop in your tracks. Tom was standing in a suit in the doorframe of your room. “You look great.”

”You look stunning.” You and Tom spoke at the same time. “Thank you, darling,” he responded to you. You could only blush in response to him. “Ready?”

”As I’ll ever be. Where are we going?” You both began walking to the door and paused as Tom slipped on his shoes. 

“I told you already. That’s a surprise,” He winked at you. “Oh! Darling, you...” Tom reached towards your face and cupped your face in his hand. His thumb slid over your cheek, back and forth, as you realized he saw the eye shadow from before. His eyes met yours as he stopped, but didn’t move his hand. “There. Perfect.” You smiled at him.

”Then I guess we’re ready to go.” You took his hand and held it in your own as you opened the door.

”I guess we are.”

* * *

After a quick cab ride, you both arrived at a rather fancy Italian restaurant. A waitress brought you both to your table and handed you menus. You observed the other patrons and as the waitress walked away, you whispered to Tom.

”I feel underdressed, Tom.” He looked over to you. You felt his eyes move over you as he took in your choice of clothes. He looked back to his menu and resumed scanning over the choices.

”And somehow, you’re the best looking one here, darling.” For some reason, he seemed to be flirting with you as a joke over the past couple weeks and you had no idea why. Might as well play along.

“Oh, don’t sell yourself short, Tom. You’re pretty good too.”

”Why, thank you, love.” 

“Anytime, handsome.” He looked over to you in surprise as you pretended to look at the menu and tried not to smile. Before he could open his mouth, the waitress came back and you ordered your dishes. 

Halfway through the meal he spoke.

”You’ve never called me that before.”

”Hmm?” You looked up at him, mouth full of pasta. You swallowed angrily as he laughed. 

“You’ve never called me handsome before.”

”Well you call me ‘darling’ and ‘love’ so I figure you need a pet name.” You put another forkful of food in your mouth and he paused before speaking again.

”Darling, why handsome?” You shrugged.

“You are handsome, Tom. Don’t you get reminded everyday by Tumblr?” He shuddered.

”Oh, never again. And anyway, it means so much more coming from you.” You smiled and him and he smiled back.

”So, _handsome_ , why do you call me ‘love’?” You reached for your water and raised the glass to your lips.

”I love you.” You choked on your water and quickly covered your mouth with your hand. Through coughs, you spoke

”You- what?” He rushed to your side, handed you a napkin, and put his hand on your back. 

“Breathe, darling. Breathe through your nose.” You nodded quickly and held back the last cough as you began taking quick breaths through your nose. “Come on, let’s go home ok? I’ll go pay.” Before he could stand, you grabbed his wrist. Then something passed through your head. _Home._ Not ‘my house’ or ‘my place.’ Home. Shaking the thought, you spoke.

”Tom-“ you croaked. “I’m fine.”

”Are you sure, darling?” Ah, bless those puppy eyes of his. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Now sit, Thomas.” He smirked and did as you asked. You both finished your meal in peace, argued over who would pay(he won), and then left.

Left for your home.

* * *

After changing when you got home, you were on the counter, drinking a cup of tea to calm before bed and Tom was next to you on his phone. What he said kept passing through your mind and you felt like you had to ask him about it. So you did.

”Tom? Did you mean it?” He looked up from his phone to you.

”Mean what, darling?” Oh he knew. Bastard.

”You love me?”

”More than anything.”

The silence felt like it lasted forever before you spoke.

“Thank you.” The words squeaked as they came from your lips and Tom laughed.

”Always, darling. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He looked at your mug and back to you again. “You realize that has caffeine?”

”No. No I did not.” Tom took the mug from you and poured the remaining tea out in the sink. “Ah, Tom, what would I do without you?”

Tom opened his arms as a response and you sighed happily as he embraced you in a hug. Except you realized it wasn’t a hug. Tom picked you up in his arms and began walking you to his room. _To his room?_

“Tom? You passed my room.”

”Stay with me tonight, darling. We both sleep better with each other.” Can’t argue with logic. “And this time, you’re not pissed.”

”Hey!” You lightly slapped his arm as he placed you on his bed. “Very rude.”

”I can go if you prefer to be without me,” he pointed to the door and you sat up, kneeling and sitting on your heels.

”Aw don’t, Thomas.” He smiled when you used his full name. Only few people used it and it always sounded best coming from you, he decided. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from you. 

“You wouldn’t want to stay with a rude person would you?” You wrapped your arms around his neck from behind and pulled him close. 

“Stay.” He turned to face you, smiling like he knew the greatest secret in the world.

”That’s all I needed to hear.” Tom wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you down, making you both lie on the bed and face each other. 

“Goodnight, Tom.”

”Goodnight, darling.” He pulled you closer as you closed your eyes. Then you felt it. You know exactly what he meant. In his arms, in his bed. 

_Home._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider buying me a kofi if you like my work!!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/baptainwalaska

A week has passed since you spent the night with him. Sometimes you stayed together in the night, and sometimes, insecurities got the best of you and you made some excuse up to sleep in your bed. Today, you were making breakfast, he grabbed you by the waist and pulled your back flush to his chest.

”Good morning, beautiful.” That was new. Since when had he called you that?

”Morning, Tom.” You just decided to ignore it. ”Toast?”

"With beans?"

"Gross, you and your British breakfast."

" _Ehehehe_."

Your breakfast was eaten together, but you were mostly snickering to yourself over the bit of jam stuck on Tom's nose. Once he noticed, he wiped it off and licked his finger, keeping eye contact with you. Then he started snickering and took a smudge of jam off his toast and smeared it on your nose.

"Tom! Come on!" You rushed to grab a napkin and wipe it off.

"Aw, darling, it's a good look for you." Your only response was glaring at Tom as you place your dish in the sink. He followed after you and put his dish away. "You know, you're quite cute when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, I don't think I could be mad at you." He looked down and back up at you.

"Well, then, you're quite cute when you pretend to be mad at me." You smirked and rolled your eyes, turning to clean the dishes. "Ah, ah, ah, darling. You made breakfast," he bumped you with his hip, moving you from in front of the sink and took your place. "It's my turn to clean." He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves as he began to clean.

Those forearms will be the death of me

"Oh is that so, love?" Oh, shit.

"I did _not_ mean to say that out loud, I am so sorry-"

"Tell you what, I'll make it even," He smiled. Oh, there was a bit of Loki coming out. That was not good.

"How...?" He wiped off his hands on the closest towel and raised them to your face, cupping your cheeks in his palms and resting his thumbs on your lips.

"Your lips..." Tom inhaled slowly. He knew what he was doing and he wanted to make it last. He exhaled even slower. You glanced down to his hands, then back to his eyes that never left yours as he talked. "Are going to be the death of me..." You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding as you thought he finished. Tom, just brushed on of his thumbs over your lips and continued. "Or they are going to give me life." You placed your hands on his.

"Tom, you can't just say things like that." You tried to pull his hands off to make this easier for you but he refused to move.

"Why not?" He stepped closer."Give me one good reason and I'll stop."

"Because we're friends!" You almost regretted saying this, you wanted him so bad, but you couldn't ruin this, what you already had. Tom meant everything to you, you couldn't just risk this and lose him.

"I said a _good_ reason, darling." You couldn't do this, you couldn't ruin what you had for something that would surely fail. You thought you were brave, smart, for making this decision for the both of you. So you pushed away. Literally. You placed your hands on his chest and pushed _hard._

"I don't like you like that!" That was the biggest lie you could have ever told. The closer you were to him; the safer you felt, the better everything was. He heard you that day as you were waiting for him to come back from his walk. Had he misunderstood?

Tom's hands were by his side, careful to not reach out to you.

"I'm sorry, darling. I shouldn't have put you in that position." You sniffed, trying to hold back tears. That was your chance and you wrecked it. You made the wrong decision and you couldn't fix that now.

"It's ok, Tom. I'm just- I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back... sooner or later."

"Alright." He stood still as you walked passed him to change out of your pyjamas and leash Bobby. Tom was in the same spot as you walked out the door. It closed with a light click, leaving Tom in silence. "Fuck!" He slammed his hands against the counter, his breath becoming heavy. His hair was jerked out of its perfect place due to this. Tom walked to his room, combing a hand through his hair, and found his phone. He felt like this was all his fault and he had to set it right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider buying me a kofi if you like my work!!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/baptainwalaska

You were out the whole day. Every chance you had to delay your return, you took it. You had a coffee in a cafe about a half-hour after you left. For lunch; you went to a dog-friendly restaurant and ate outside in the sun. You and Bobby walked in a park, splashed around in a fountain, and shared an ice cream. You even window shopped for a little. When you returned to Tom's place, you stood in front of the door, not knowing whether to open it. You checked your phone quickly, not wanting to face Tom, but all you saw were three texts from him. 

_ I'm sorry I shouldn't have xx TH _

_ I have a surprise ready for when you come back xx TH _

_ Come back _

Shit. The last one was sent well over an hour ago.

You were about to turn around and leave but apparently, Bobby didn't like that. He barked loudly, just once. Once was enough. The door opened in front of you, Tom standing there, in the same clothes from this morning, and looking a little dishevelled. 

"Darling." Bobby ran in, passed Tom after you unclipped the leash from him.

"Hi, Tom." 

"I'm sorry."

"I know, Tom. It's ok, it was my fault." You pushed past him, under his arm that was holding the door frame. 

"No, it's not." He closed the door and turned to face you as you sat on the couch with a sigh. "It's not ok. I should not have put you in that position. It was completely my fault-"

"Thomas! Forget it." AAAAAA "You said you had a surprise for me...?" Tom knew what you were doing and of course, he didn't want to put you in any other uncomfortable situation. 

"Oh! Yes, darling, come with me." He took your wrist and pulled you along after him as he went to the kitchen. "I made you dinner... and dessert. I hoped you accept it more than my apology." You looked at the meal in front of you, chicken parmesan, set up on two dishes with two glasses of wine and candles lit on the table. If you didn't know better, you'd guess he wanted this to be a date.

"I love it, Tom. Thank you." You walked closer to him and hugged him tightly. He closed his arms around you as you leaned your head into his chest.

"Anything for you, darling."

* * *

After dinner, he took a cheesecake out of the fridge and placed it on the table with a little  _ "ta-da!"  _ On top of the cheesecake, scribbled with icing it read,  _ I'm sorry _ . As he placed it on the table you rushed over and hugged him tightly. 

"I forgive you, Tom." Your voice was partially muffled because your face was pressed tight against his chest. "God, it was my fault anyway." He returned the hug and ran a hand through your hair. 

"Shh, darling. It's ok, you're alright. Come on, let's get you to bed, it's late anyway." Tom began to move you but you wouldn't budge. Instead, he picked you up, just lifting you a little off the ground and walking with you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and put your head on his shoulder. 

"Stay with me?" You said it quietly, turning your head to face his ear. 

"Change first, darling. I'm sure you don't want to sleep in jeans. I'll be back in a moment to do the same." He placed you on your bed and left quietly, not bothering to shut the door. You changed into pyjamas, a tee-shirt and light shorts, and was setting up the bed when Tom came back. He was wearing just pyjama pants, low on his hips, and nothing more. He tried to justify his outfit by mumbling, "It is rather hot tonight..." just loud enough for you to hear. 

You laid down in bed and Tom next to you. He covered you both with the sheet and held you close. In silence, you both lay until he fell asleep first. He looked so peaceful. 

Tomorrow, you were going to tell him. Tomorrow, everything would be fixed.

* * *

You woke before Tom, removing yourself from his arms carefully and quietly. Working quickly, you put your plan into motion. When you were done, Tom was still asleep so you slipped back into bed and his arms subconsciously wrapped around you again. About a half an hour passed before he woke up. 

"Morning, Thomas."

"Good morning, darling." He paused and looked around the room. "Where are all your things?" You were going to wait till breakfast to tell him but now was fine too, seeing as he noticed. 

"I'm leaving to go home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider buying me a kofi if you like my work!!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/baptainwalaska

_"No"_

"What do you mean 'no,' Tom?"

"I mean you're not going anywhere, not until I say my piece."

"Excuse you, that seems-"

He said your name loudly to stop you and looked you in the eyes.

"I don't want you to leave, darling."

"Well that's tough, Thomas, I'm leaving."

"Just a little longer, please. For your sake; it's still not safe to travel."

"...Okay."

"I'll help you unpack."

"Thanks."

* * *

Later in the day, you're curled up on the couch and watching Fleabag when Tom sits down next to you.

"What did I do that made you want to leave?" You threw your head back and sighed.

"It wasn't anything you did, Tom. It wasn't you at all."

"I want things to go back to normal."

"Me too."

"Then they are! That easy, darling." You laughed as he held out his hand to shake. You, of course, shook it.

"Forgotten..."

"And forgiven, love."

"What did I do to deserve you, Thomas William Hiddleston?"

"I could ask the same about you, darling." You smiled and leaned against his shoulder. Your hand, that he was still holding, was pulled to his face as he kissed it. You blushed but didn't pull away as he dropped your hands from his face to rest on his thigh, running his thumb over the back of your hand. 

"Tom?"

"Yes, darling?" He looked down to you with those beautiful eyes.

"I love you." He laughed and placed a kiss on your temple.

"I know." 

"You know, Andrew Scott is my favourite actor." You pointed to the screen as his character was listening to a confession. Tom laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Is he now?"

"He is. And my second favourite is probably... Chris Hemsworth." Tom laughed some more as you continued. "You see those muscles? Well, you've seen him naked, but damn, Tom! He is... wow." 

"Really, darling?" You nodded and but your lip to prevent a smile. "Who is your third favourite? Maybe an actor named 'Tom'?"

"Tom Felton."

"Last name beginning with an 'H'?"

"Tom Hanks!"

"British?"

"Tom Holland."

"Older?"

"Tom... Hardy!"

"Oh, come on, darling." You laughed. "I know I'm number one here." He pointed to where your chest with his free hand. 

"Maybe..." You smiled brightly.

"We should celebrate, darling."

"Celebrate what?"

"Me tricking you into not leaving, of course."

"Thomas _William_ Hiddleston! You are smarter than you look."

" _Ehehehe._ Why thank you, darling." He stood and walked into the kitchen. He came back holding both your facemasks and keys. 

"Where would we go so late, Tom?"

"Do you trust me?" There was no hesitation with your answer. 

" _Yes."_

\----------------

That's how you found yourself alone in a park with Tom, save for the few night owls walking past you. You and Tom were on laying on the grass, his arm under your head and hand on your shoulder. You both stared at the stars, well, he stared at you but you didn't know that. He could tell you were smiling, even though your mouth was covered. 

"Hey."

"Yeah, Tom?" You shifted to your side to look at him better. He carefully scooted closer to you.

"It's nice out tonight."

"It is." He pressed his lips to yours, separated by the cloth. You weren't sure why and honestly neither was Tom. He pulled away to gauge your reaction and slowly lifted his free hand and carefully unhooked the mask from your ears. You felt naked, having a layer stripped from you. He pressed his lips to yours again, his face mask still separating your lips. Again, he pulled back but this time? He waited for you to make a move. You ran your thumb over his covered lips and felt them part behind the mask. Tom covered your hand with his when he heard you shakily exhale.

"You don't have to, darling." It came out, barely a whisper, only for you to hear. You felt each breath on your thumb, your other hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating faster as you responded.

"No, no I want to."

" _HEY!"_ You rolled away from him and quickly put your facemask on, startled by the noise. " _ARE YOU TOM HIDDLESTON?"_

He swore under his breath and stood. Pausing, he looked down at you. 

"We'll finish this later, love. Alright?" You nodded quietly as he walked to the two girls who noticed him. "Hello, ladies! You've spotted me, what can I do for you?" They must have thought you were another fan and paid you no mind as you walked back to the car and waited on the nearest bench. 

After a few minutes, Tom came jogging over.

"Sorry about that, love." He opened the door for you and you got in the car. 

"Not your fault, Tom." He closed the door and got in the driver's side. Tom silently rolled the windows down and began driving, the wind rushing. 

The drive home was silent but not tense. 

When you got home, Tom opened the door for you and you stepped in, pulling off your face mask. He turned to you after putting his keys down, locking both your eyes together. 

"Ready to finish what we started, darling?"

There was no hesitation in your answer.

_"Yes"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider buying me a kofi if you like my work!!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/baptainwalaska

Tom stepped forward, closing the gap between you. He took your face in his hands and brought his lips to yours. There you stood, putting your arms around his neck as his hands fell to your waist and squeezed. Tom pulled away, leaving barely any space between your faces. Your eyes were still closed as you exhaled slowly and dropped your head. You opened your eyes and raised your head to meet his eyes. He was panting just as heavily as he glanced at your lips. You tugged his hair as the both of you stood in silence. 

"Tom-"

"No." His voice was stern as his eyes met yours. "No thinking. I heard you that day. When I got back from my walk. I want this, darling. I want _you._ "

"No thinking?" You rested your forehead on his.

"No thinking." Tom shook his head and lowered his head towards your neck. "We deal with the consequences after tonight. Whatever they may be: good or bad."

Your head fell back as he began to nip and kiss your neck.

"Tom..." Your hands were gripping his hair and your head fell back as his name escaped your lips.

"No-" A kiss to your neck. "thinking-" To your ear. "because tonight-" Your cheek. "You-" Eyelid. "Are mine." Nose.

"I always have been."

This time, it was you who closed the gap, bringing your lips to his. He slid his hands down to your thighs and pulled you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist as Tom parted your lips with his. He walked you down the hall as your tongues danced together and your hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt. You felt his smirk against your lips as you reached his bedroom. He laid you on his bed and kneeled over you; hair messy, shirt half unbuttoned, and a noticeable bulge in his pants. Heavy breaths left you as his eyes scanned over your body. 

_No thinking no thinking no thinking_ , your mind chanted at you. You slowly reached and unfastened Tom's belt. 

"Arms. Over your head." His voice was shaky as he spoke and you did as he ordered. Tom pulled your shirt off you, tossed it aside, and finished removing his shirt. He leaned over you and began to kiss your neck, leaving a trail of marks behind. Tom quickly unclasped your bra and tossed that aside as well. Gasps spilt from your lips as he moved from your neck to your collar bone. His hands glided down your arms, spreading them on the bed. His fingers interlaced with yours, almost a kind gesture until you realized Tom did that to pin you down. He began to move lower, trailing kisses down your chest. Tom dragged his lips down your stomach, pressing soft kisses down your body as you quivered beneath him. A soft whimper escaped your lips when his lips touched the edge of your jeans, his hands slipping down your body to unbutton your pants. You both were breathing heavily as he slowly unzipped you.

"Up," he commanded, nodding towards your hips. You did as you were told, lifting your hips off the mattress, allowing him to shimmy the jeans off. Tom tossed the fabric across the room, leaving you in your pink satin underwear. His eyes darkened and his hair fell over his eyes as he smiled down at you. You raked a hand through his hair, moving it to look into his blue eyes. Suddenly, you took a fistful of his hair and pulled him back up to kiss him. 

"Remember..." you panted out. "When you said my lips were going to either give you life or death?" Tom kissed your face and neck as you talked. 

"Yes," His lips were kissing your ear. 

"Which is it, Tom?" Your hands went back to his pants and finished unbuttoning them.

"I'm not sure yet." He rested his forehead against yours. "Maybe I have to keep kissing you to find out, darling." And so he did. Tom's lips were soft and warm as they parted your lips. 

"Thomas-" His lips swallowed his name, continuing to explore your mouth, this time with his tongue. At the same time, his hand trailed down you and under your undergarments. 

"Say it again. Say my name again." It took a moment, but when he found it, he pressed down on your clit.

"Thomas!"

"Is that who you belong to? Mine and mine alone?" Tom switched his fingers, now using his thumb to draw light circles over your clit. Now, his skilful middle finger was brushing over your opening. 

You tried to respond to him but again, his mouth was on yours, panting and hungry. Tom removed his hand from you and rolled you both over so you would be over him. The only issue with that was, he rolled the wrong way. You were both on the floor, him underneath you.

"Tom! Are you okay?" 

He groaned a little. "Never better, darling." You laughed and soon he followed. You sat up on your heels, your knees on either side of his waist. Tom sat up too and took your face in his hands. "Are we letting one mishap ruin the evening, beautiful?"

"Not a chance." He pulled you back down on top of him and kissed you passionately. Tom then stopped kissing you and scooted underneath you, slowly making his way between your legs. 

"Thomas, you don't have to-" He stopped moving and looked up at you.

"No thinking, darling. Tonight is our night, say it back to me."

"No thinking," You exhaled. "Tonight is ours."


End file.
